Rizzoli-Isles Family One Shots
by MrRizzoli
Summary: One shots about Jane, Maura, and the gang. Trigger warning on the first one shot, there is mention of child abuse, it's only mentioned vaguely but please still be warned. Trigger warning for chapter 4, miscarriage/stillbirth.
1. Our First Christmas

**Our First Christmas**

"Maura, seriously?!" Jane yells as she enters the living room to see presents taking up almost half the room.

"Stop yelling, the children are asleep."

"I thought you said you did a **little** Christmas shopping without me?" Jane raised an eyebrow, "There has to be over a hundred gifts under the tree and there's still a bunch more in the garage."

Maura looked at the gifts under the tree and shrugged, "It isn't that much, Jane. The boys deserve it."

"I know they do but what happened to not spoilin' them?" Jane asked with a laugh.

It was Christmas Eve, tomorrow was the first Christmas the newly expanded Rizzoli-Isles family would spend together. Angela, Tommy, TJ, Lydia, and Frankie would be there first thing in the morning to open gifts with the newest members of the family, Brady and Michael. The boys were 4 years old and their adoption had been finalized just 3 weeks earlier even though they had been with Jane and Maura for about 8 months.

_The detective and doctor had been married for 2 years, Jane hadn't wanted to get pregnant after she miscarried Casey's child years ago and Maura had always wanted to adopt. When the adoption agency had called about 9 months ago, they had told the women about a little girl whose parents had died in a car accident; she was 10 and seemed to have no other family. Maura and Jane were thrilled, they went through with the home visit and all the other hoops that are to be jumped through, only for an aunt no one knew about to pop into the picture. It was that day, when Jane and Maura had gone to the agency to find out about the little girl, that the twin boys were in the office. _

_Their eyes had been glued to the women from the minute they walked through the door. As they were leaving, one of the boys walked right up to Maura and asked, "You my mommy?"_

_Maura turned to her wife with tears in her eyes, just as she was about to speak, the other boy tapped Maura on the hip and repeated his brother's questions. Both women swore they felt their hearts break instantly._

"_They were taken from their parents about a year ago. They were abused horribly and they've been in 3 or 4 different foster homes." The social worker spoke as she picked up one the boys._

"_They can't be much older than three. Why so many homes?" Jane asked with a hint of sadness in her voice._

"_We tried placing them with families that have had other children, we thought it would be good for them, but they apparently get jealous or something. They hit and bite. After all that, it's hard to find a home that's willing to work with them."_

"_Jane, I cannot walk out of this office knowing these boys will probably be stuck in group homes or foster families for the rest of their lives. They need attention from parents who have no other children. They need love and affection."_

_Jane looked at her wife who was now holding Michael, his head full of jet black hair nestled safely in Maura's neck, and then back at the social worker who was holding Brady, the boy was reaching for Jane. Maura was right, they couldn't leave this office not knowing what would happen to these two beautiful boys._

"_I think you can stop looking for a home for them, Teresa, because I think these munchkins would fit right in at our house."_

Jane was pulled from her thoughts with a soft kiss on the cheek from Maura; she'd been staring at the lights on the tree and hadn't realized she was in a daze.

"Did you hear a thing I just said?"

"Uh… nope."

Maura laughed, "I said I'm allowed to spoil them. I'm assuming it's their first **real** Christmas, any family that would hurt their children the way Brady and Michael were hurt couldn't have been too concerned about things like Christmas."

"I know. You meant well." Jane gave her wife a quick kiss, "Well let's get the rest of the presents from the garage and call it a night. Ma's probably gunna be here early to start breakfast for everyone."

"Mommy?"

Maura just barely heard the whisper from Michael, she wasn't even sure it was real until she felt a little hand brushing the hair out of her face.

"Mommy? What's all the stuffs in the livin' woom?"

Maura smiled at her son, she found it adorable that the boy couldn't pronounce his R's, "Santa came, baby. He brought you and Brady presents."

"Santa?" The little boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, baby. Remember Mama and I told you about Santa?"

Maura originally hadn't wanted to lie to her children about Santa but she knew how well rounded Jane and her brothers were and they had all believed in Santa. Besides, she thought Brady and Michael deserved to be little kids and believe in things even if she knew they weren't real.

"The fat guy in the wed suit, right Mommy?"

The doctor nodded with a smile before picking up Michael and placing him on the bed between herself and Jane, "Why don't you wake up Mama and tell her Santa came?"

Michael smiled and jumped on Jane's midsection, earning an "oomph" noise followed by a groan.

"Mikey, bud, chill out."

"Mama, Santa came!"

Jane sat bolt upright, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get Brady!"

Maura didn't even have time to laugh before Jane and Michael were running out the master bedroom door and down the hall screaming Brady's name. Instead of following Jane and Michael to get Brady, Maura headed downstairs towards the smell of coffee and bacon. Jane was right, it was only 6:30 in the morning and Angela was already there making breakfast.

"Morning, Angela." Maura spoke as she sat at the kitchen island.

"Maura, will you **ever **call me 'Ma' like the rest of my kids?" Angela laughed, "You've been family for a long time and married to my daughter for almost three years now."

"I know," Maura smiled, "You are the closest thing I've ever really had to a mother but it still seems very informal to call you 'Ma'."

"MOMMY SANTA CAME!"

Angela and Maura both turned as Jane, Michael and Brady screamed.

"Yes, we see!" Maura picked up Brady, "Why don't we eat something and wait for your uncles and Aunt Lydia and TJ then we can open presents together?"

"Ok, Mommy." Both boys spoke in unison.

Just as everyone was sitting down to eat, the rest of the family came bustling in the front door. All shivering and covered in white from the fresh snow that was falling. Hugs and kisses were shared as the large dining room table became filled with family and food. The entire Beacon Hill home was filled with laughter as stories of Christmases past were shared and jokes were told.

Once everyone had their fill of breakfast, the children became antsy to open gifts.

"Nana, can we open our presents now?" TJ asked with a sweet smile.

"You bet kiddo. Just let Auntie Janie and Auntie Maura get the boys cleaned up a little bit," Angela let out a small laugh as the twins were covered in syrup from their bunny pancakes.

After a quick bath and change of clothes for Brady and Michael, everyone gathers in the living room to open their Christmas presents. Most of the presents under the tree are for the children but there are a few in between for the adults.

The gifts are all passed around so everyone has a pile in front of them, Rizzoli tradition, before they're all opened. Brady and Michael seem just a little confused as to what is happening. They watch TJ opening his gifts without even touching their own.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Jane places a hand on each boys' shoulder.

"What we supposed to do, Mama?" Brady asks looking up at Jane.

Maura seems a bit concerned, "You just pick up a present and pull all the paper off. Whatever is inside, you get to keep. See the pile with the police cars and fire trucks on the paper? That's all your gifts, Brady. Michael's is wrapped in paper with the construction trucks on them."

Michael grabs a gift from his pile and sits it on his lap, "Like this, Mommy?"

He starts ripping open the side of the gift before his brother yells out, "Michael, no! Don't rip it, you'll get powed."

Michael instantly drops the gift and starts apologizing.

"Whoa, no. Mikey, Brady, you guys aren't even gunna get powed again. Ok? Never. I promise." Jane explains as she hears a soft sniffle from Maura, "We love you guys and we'd never hurt you. No one in this room would. Right?"

Everyone in the room quickly answers with a "Yes" or a "Right". TJ, who's almost 7, drops his gifts to sit next to his cousins.

"I can help you guys open your gifts if you want." Michael and Brady both nod and move closer to their cousin, "I don't have brothers or sisters but you guys are my cousins and if anyone ever hurts you again, I'll kick their butts!"


	2. The Talk

**So, I've decided that since I can't figure out where the hell I'm going with Guns and Roses, that I'm gunna keep writing these. Hopefully they'll give me fuel to write more on Guns and Roses? **

**Anyway, I found this idea on Imagine Your OTP on Tumblr and just kinda went with it. It's short and probably stupid but whatever. Haha. If you have a prompt or something for me, feel free to leave a review or message me or even drop it in my ask box on Tumblr, fatboy-rizzoli-torres.**

**Cool? Cool. I hope you like this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Talk<strong>

Jane sat in the car waiting for her oldest sons to get out of school. She and Maura had decided now that the boys were turning 14, it was time for 'the talk'. Jane had agreed to be the one to have the talk with them but she was starting to regret it. She'd never been one to talk about sex but she figured Maura might just scare the poor kids with all her medical terminology, or even worse, she might pull out those anatomically correct dolls she had shown Jane years ago.

If she was being honest, Jane didn't even remember the talk when her mother gave it to her. She couldn't ask her brothers for advice, Tommy was essentially a man-whore until him and Lydia finally got married and Frankie was habitually single. There was no way she was giving up on this though. How hard could it be to explain to two 14 year old boys that they needed to use condoms?

"Hey, Ma."

Jane was pulled from her thoughts as Michael climbed into the seat next to her and Brady slid into the back seat, "Hey guys. How was school?"

"BLAH!" Was heard from the back seat.

"Ok, Brady had a **great **day," Jane laughed as she turned over the engine and put the SUV in drive. "How about you, Mikey?"

"Not bad I guess. It's high school." Michael shrugged and looked out the window.

"This is gunna be a fun talk." Jane whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>A short 10 minute drive later and Jane, Michael, and Brady were home. Maura was still out picking up their daughter from daycare. The teenage boys climbed out of the car and went straight for the front door, presumably wanting to continue up into their bedrooms.<p>

"Hold it." Jane yelled after the boys who stopped and turned to face their mother, "We gotta have a talk guys."

"Whatever it was, I swear we didn't do it," Brady spoke with his hands in the air.

"Unless we were supposed, in which case we totally **did** do it," came from Michael.

"No guys, you're not in trouble. It's not really **a** talk so much as it is… **The** talk."

Michael and Brady looked at each other in confusion before Brady spoke up, "Ma, we already know we're adopted."

Jane laughed, these two definitely had her sense of humor, "Not that talk you meat head. Just get in the house, Mike's room, I'm right behind you."

Finally in Michael's room, Jane motioned for the boys to sit on the bed as she took a seat at Michael's desk. There was silence for a few moments, Jane figuring out what exactly she was going to say and the boys still trying to figure out what this talk was about.

"Oh God, you're pregnant?!" Michael yelled.

Jane almost fell off her chair, "What?! No. Are you nuts?"

"Mom's pregnant?" Brady looked somewhat hopeful.

"No, no one is pregnant. Maybe someday. I don't know." Jane took in a deep breath and rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans, "It's the sex talk guys. I know you're gunna take sex ed and all that this year but your mom and me thought it would be good if one of us talked to you first."

Both boys groaned in unison, no 14 year old wanted to talk to their mother about sex. They didn't have much choice in the matter considering they had two mothers.

"Ok, so here's the deal," Jane grabbed a bag that neither boy had noticed, "Condoms, guys. Always. I swear if one of you come home and tell me that you knocked up some cheerleader, I won't be happy and Mom will be even worse."

"W-we don't even have girlfriends," Michael managed to squeak out.

"Still, you gotta know how to use 'em and all that good stuff."

"Please don't pull out a banana…." Brady covered his face as he heard the plastic bag rustling.

"So, uh, here's the thing," Jane stopped and looked at the banana she had in her hand, "Well, what you gotta do is, uh…"

"Seriously? You're trying to give us a sex talk and teach us how to use condoms and **you **aren't even sure how to use them?"

"Do I look like I need to know how to use them? In case you hadn't noticed, your mother and me are both females." Jane threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah but you told us about that guy Casey and how you were supposed to have a baby." Brady spoke up.

Jane looked at her son wide eyed, "Yes. A baby. Which means I clearly wasn't using these."

Michael laughed as his brother got hit in the forehead with a box of condoms. Before he could stop laughing, he was it in the chest with a box as well.

"Now if we could get back to the lesson at hand… Bad phrase to use, yeah?" Both teens nodded, "Just pay attention for cryin' out loud."

Jane picked one of the boxes of condoms up from the floor and pulled out a single condom. She looked at the box before throwing it back on the desk, the box wasn't helping matters at all.

"Ok, so, what you gotta do is, open the package and don't try to be suave about it and use your teeth or something, you could put a hole in it and what good would that do you?" The detective opened up the condom package, throwing away the wrapper and grabbing the banana off the desk.

"Then, you make sure you're holdin' it the right way so it rolls down, and put it on your… uh… Jesus fuckin' Christ…"

"Language, Jane."

Jane and the boys turned their heads to see Maura at the bedroom door, face red from attempting to hold in her laughter.

"What the hell? How long have you been standin' there?"

Maura entered the room and took the condom and banana from her wife, "Long enough to know you can't handle this. Why don't you go help Elizabeth get washed up from school?"

"Fine. You teach 'em." Jane walked towards the door mumbling, "Gotta wash myself up, stupid lubricated condoms."

Michael and Brady watched Jane walk out of the room until they heard Maura clear her throat, "Ok, so do either of you know what gonorrhea looks like?"

"MA COME BACK!" Brady screamed as Maura pulled out her phone and started looking up pictures of STDs.


	3. I Just Wanna Get Laid!

**I Just Wanna Get Laid!**

"Ok, here's the thing, sweetie." Jane took a deep breath as she ran her scarred palms over her face, "I really just need you to sleep through the night. Just one night. Mommy could really use a little alone time with Mama."

Jane looked down at the little, dirty blonde, hazel eyed girl in the crib and smiled. Antoinette, or Toni as Jane called her, was just 3 months old. She was a generally happy baby, but as most babies do, she slept throughout most of the day and was up most of the night. Jane had tried to keep the baby up most of the day to change the child's sleeping habits but she couldn't bring herself to let her daughter be cranky all day long. And if she was being honest, with Maura out doing errands all day, Jane wasn't sure she could handle the cranky child on her own.

The dark haired woman reached for the mobile over the baby's crib, giving it a good wind, she checked to make sure there was nothing in the crib before rubbing the baby's belly and a smile, "Goodnight sweet girl, Mommy loves you."

The detective left the room quietly and saying a silent prayer that her daughter would decide to sleep for more than 2 hours. She headed to the master bedroom to grab the baby monitor before making her way downstairs where her wife waited with dinner.

"Is she asleep?" Maura asked while grabbing plates from the cabinet.

Jane placed the monitor on the table, "Not yet but she's quiet. That counts for something."

"Quiet is certainly better than the screaming she was doing a few moments ago." Maura placed a plate full of pasta in front of her wife, "She's just overtired from you trying to keep her up all day. She'll be asleep soon and then we can climb in bed and relax."

Dinner had been fairly quiet aside from the clanking of silverware on glass and the light snoring coming from the baby monitor, Jane and Maura spoke minimally. They were accustomed to having to eat quickly because Toni would eventually start crying.

Tonight was different though, it had seemed that Jane's idea had worked. It had been a full hour and not a single noise other than the snoring came from Toni. Jane smiled at her wife after looking at the clock.

"It's only 9; wanna watch a movie in bed or something?"

Maura smiled wide, "That sounds like a fantastic idea. I'm going to take a quick shower first. Would you mind clearing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher?"

"Anything for you, Babe," Jane kissed her wife's forehead, "I'll meet you upstairs."

The detective smiled as she watched her wife sashay up the stairs. Maura had given birth just three months ago and she **still **looked like she was ready to walk a run way.

After cleaning up the kitchen, Jane checked all the locks on the doors and turned off all the lights. She grabbed the baby monitor before heading up to the master bedroom. Once in the room, Jane heard that the shower was still running, she contemplated joining her wife but she wasn't sure she had the energy to stand long enough; she sighed and decided she'd just shower in the morning. The detective shed her jeans and t shirt and replaced them with a tank top and a pair of sweats before climbing into her and Maura's bed.

"How much longer you gunna be, Maur? A Bronx Tale starts in 5 minutes." Jane barely finished her sentence before the shower shut off.

"Just a minute," Maura answered.

Finally able to feel like she could relax, Jane fluffed up her pillows and leaned back. She wasn't sure when her eyes had slipped closed or if she had really fallen asleep but she could feel Maura's eyes on her.

"You just gunna stand there or you gunna get in bed?" Jane didn't even open her eyes; she pulled the blanket back for her wife out of habit.

"Jane."

Jane knew that voice, it was just a bit lower than Maura's usual speaking voice and it was laced with need. Suddenly, the Italian wasn't tired anymore as she opened her eyes to finally look at her wife.

Maura stood at the foot of the bed, hair still damp was the first thing that caught Jane's eye but it certainly wasn't the last. Jane's eyes traveled lower as she noticed bare shoulders. Brown eyes continued their decent until they saw the plaid corset top Maura was wearing. Jane's breath caught in her throat as she quickly scanned lower to see a short, black, pleated skirt. Lower still she noticed Maura's creamy thighs and then her calves. Finally she saw the black pumps.

Jane immediately recognized the outfit. It was the 'uniform', and she used that term loosely, that Maura had to wear the night of the undercover operation at Merch. That night would forever be ingrained in Jane's head. She hadn't come out yet so she had to play straight while playing gay. It was a very confusing night, until she saw Maura in that outfit and now, she got to see her wife in it and got to actually enjoy it.

"You thought I didn't notice the looks you gave me that night?" Maura stepped closer to the bed, "You thought I was just playing along. I could have easily let one of the actual waitresses collect the glasses. It would have been easy to instruct them to not touch the rim and obscure the DNA."

Jane swallowed a lump that had been forming in her throat, "Wh-what?"

"I only decided to step up and do the job myself after I realized what the women at the club wore. I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off of me, Jane. I knew you wanted me but you were afraid to tell me." Maura now had climbed onto the bed and was straddling her wife. "Now's your chance, Detective, tell me how you feel."

Jane had gained control of her thoughts and body and flipped Maura onto her back, "How about I show you instead, Doctor?"

Maura's legs were wrapped around Jane's hips, the Italian dipped her head to kiss the doctor but moved her head to the left just as Maura moved up to meet the kiss. Instead, Jane attached her lips to her wife's neck. Maura let out a small moan, almost inaudible had Jane's ear not been almost perfectly aligned with Maura's mouth.

"Show me, Jane. Show me what you so badly wanted to do to me that night."

Jane needed no further instruction as her left hand travelled between her and Maura's bodies and came to a stop on the small strip of flesh that appeared between the bottom of the corset and the top of the skirt.

Jane's hand ghosted over Maura's navel which sent a shiver through the doctor and caused a smirk to pull at Jane's lips.

"I love you, Maur." Jane spoke quietly before lowering her hand even more to come to the bottom of the skirt.

Maura attempted to respond as Jane's hand was now working its way under the skirt and over her mound, a gasp was all she could manage.

Just as Jane was about to make contact with the warm, wet skin between Maura's thighs, she heard a whine.

"What's wrong?" Jane sat up abruptly.

"Wh… Nothing. Why did you stop?" Maura asked, confused and flustered.

"You whined. I heard a-" Jane's sentence was cut short as a whaling cry was heard for the monitor on her bedside table. "Seriously?!"

Jane let out an exasperated sigh as Maura giggled, "You should go check on her. I'm not comfortable going in there to check on our daughter in this."

"Of course."

Jane slumped off the bed and padded out the door, Maura couldn't hold back the laugh she was holding in.

Once she finally regained control of her laughter and breathing she heard Jane over the monitor.

"Really, kiddo? I thought we had a deal? You sleep through the night and I get lucky?"

There was a gurgle heard over the monitor before Jane spoke again, "You're right. I'm lucky anyway cause I got you and your mommy. It doesn't get much luckier than that, huh?"


	4. Goodbye My Angel (TRIGGER WARNING!)

Goodbye My Angel

_Trigger Warning: This story deals with miscarriage/stillbirth. _

_**I felt the need to write this story because my birthday is coming up. I'm the baby of the family and I have an older sister that I never got to meet because she was still born one year before I was born. I always wonder what it would have been like to have a sister growing up. This also comes from something that no one knew until this very second, my second child should have been born this month but sadly, my ex had a miscarriage and knowing that my second child would have come around my birthday, I just… I don't know. This story is the product of my depression from the loss of my sister and my second child…**_

Jane was laid in the hospital bed, only 6 months pregnant and in labor, so to speak. There was nothing that could have been done to prevent this. At least that was what Maura and Angela had kept telling Jane. She was stubborn though, if she had gone on desk duty sooner. If she had laid off on the coffee. If she slept a little more. If she hadn't carried so many grocery bags at once. If she had let Frankie and Tommy put the crib together instead of doing it herself. There had to have been something she could have done to prevent this.

"How are you feeling?" Maura asked as she wiped tears from Jane's eyes.

Jane didn't answer, she simply shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't in the mood for talking but she didn't want to be rude either. She had asked Maura to be in the room with her because she couldn't do this to her mother. She was supposed to be giving Angela another grandchild but instead, she was waiting to dilate enough to give birth to a child who had already passed away. She still didn't even know if it was a boy or girl. More tears began to fall, her body began to tremble as she leaned into Maura's body and let the tears fall freely.

"_Maur?" Jane spoke into the phone._

"_Jane, it's 2 am. What's going on?"_

"_My stomach hurts really bad and I think-" Jane's sentence was cut off by a scream of pain ripping through her._

"_Jane?! What's going on?"_

"_I-it hurts, Maur, and I think I'm bl-bleedin'. Hurry!"_

_That was the last thing Maura heard before the phone fell from Jane's grip and Jane screamed again._

"Miss Rizzoli?" A nurse quietly knocked on the door before entering, "I know you're not feeling up to it but I really need to check how dilated you are."

Jane didn't say anything as she pulled away from Maura and laid back so the nurse could check her cervix.

Maura was getting up to leave the room but Jane quickly grabbed her arm, "Please don't leave me."

If Maura's heart wasn't already broken for Jane, it definitely broke in that moment. She had never seen the detective so defeated, not even when her own life hanged in the balance.

"You're almost ready to push. I can't imagine how difficult this is for you, Miss Rizzoli, but I need you to practice with me. Can you do that?"

Jane looked up at Maura, both of their eyes glistening with tears, "Yeah, I guess so."

For ten minutes, the nurse instructed Jane how to push and they did so with every contraction. Maura held onto her best friend the entire time and tried her hardest to keep calm. She was used to death but that didn't make death easier to cope with, certainly not when it was the death of your best friend's unborn child.

"I'm going to page the doctor; we'll be back in just a few minutes. Would you like me to get your mother?"

Jane once again only looked at Maura.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be wonderful. Thank you." Maura answered for Jane.

_Jane and Maura sat in a booth at the Dirty Robber, Jane had a baby name book in front of her and Maura had various baby name websites open on her iPad._

"_How about Elijah?" Maura asked. "Angela will like it because it's biblical. It's also says 'People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community and a need to work with others'. That sounds an awful lot like all the Rizzolis that I've met."_

"_Hmm, I like it." Jane flipped a page as she spoke, "Aria?"_

"_That's very pretty, Aria Rizzoli. Or will the baby have Casey's last name?"_

_Jane shook her head, "He told me he wasn't ready to be a dad. If he's not ready then the baby doesn't need to have a name connecting him or her to a man who wants nothing to do with them."_

"_Ok. So Elijah and Aria. What about middle names?"_

"_Elijah James and Aria Rose."_

_Maura smiled wide, "Those are great names, Jane."_

Angela had walked in the room to see Jane still crying and Maura doing her best to comfort her. Angela's heart broke for her daughter. She knew there was no greater feeling than giving birth to a child, and she had to watch her daughter go through it all only to leave the hospital empty handed and then plan a funeral.

"Baby?" Angela spoke just above a whisper, not wanting to startle her daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Ma. I shoulda done better, I shoulda been more careful. I'm so sorry I'm not giving you another grandchild."

Angela ran to Jane's side and pulled her into a tight hug, "You are giving me another grandchild, Janie. I know it doesn't seem like it but, you are. I love this baby just as much as I love TJ. The fact that we won't get to spend time with him or her doesn't mean they aren't my grandchild, Jane. Now we will just have a precious angel watching over all of us. I know it's going to be hard, Jane. Believe me, I know. But you can do this, baby. I know you can."

Maura stood back watching the encounter between mother and daughter. This was probably the most difficult thing that Jane would ever face, but at least she wasn't pushing them away.

There was a knock on the door before the nurse entered with a doctor behind her, "Miss Rizzoli, it's time to push."

"I'll see myself out." Maura ran her fingers along Jane's arm.

"No, Maura, please stay. You're the baby's God mother, you should be here. And I need you here. You and Ma. Please?" Jane spoke through tears.

Maura didn't answer, she simply nodded and stood on Jane's right side as Angela stood on the left.

"_Do you think it's gunna look like me?" Jane asked her mother, hand on her own belly._

"_Probably. Rizzoli genes are very strong. Casey is an average looking guy, but Rizzolis stand out in a crowd." Angela laughed as she placed her hand next to Jane's._

"_I love you, Ma."_

"_I love you too, Janie."_

"You're doing great, Jane." The doctor spoke calmly, "One or two more pushes. You can do it."

Another contraction hit and Jane bore down, gripping Angela and Maura's hands harder than she thought possible.

"That's it, Janie. I see the head, keep pushing, baby." Angela whispered words of encouragement in her daughter's ear.

One final push and the baby was out but there was no cry. Everyone in the room knew there wasn't going to be a cry, but that didn't mean they couldn't hope.

Jane fell back onto the bed as the doctor asked who would clip the cord. Angela volunteered.

"It's a girl, Jane." Maura cradled Jane's head in her arms and spoke quietly, "She's beautiful, Jane, she's absolutely perfect."

"C-can I hold her?" Jane asked through tears and sobs.

The doctor didn't speak; he wrapped the little baby in a blanket and placed a hat on her head before gently handing her over to Jane.

"Aria Rose." Jane whispered, tears still streaming. "I love you, baby girl. Mommy is so sorry that she couldn't have done anything for you. I love you. I loved you from the moment I knew you were in my belly and I'll love you for the rest of my life. I promise."

Angela and Maura sat on either side of Jane, each placing an arm around her back and the other under Jane's arms that cradled her daughter.

"We all love you, Aria, very much. Watch over your mommy." Maura placed a light kiss to the top of the baby's head.

"You'll always be Nona's baby. I love you." Angela placed a kiss on the baby's forehead.

The two women hugged Jane as he held her daughter as they all cried together. This would be a moment none of them would ever forget and they would never want to.


	5. Midnight Train Home

_Just this once, we're gunna pretend Frankie and Jane are twins and that Korsak is the same age as the rest of them. Hope that's cool. Also, this is a modern day thing. Not when they actually would have been in high school._

**Midnight Train Home**

"Why do we have an odd number of friends? This sucks." Barry Frost spoke as they entered the train to see the seats set in groups of four.

Maura, Jane, Frankie, Barry, and Vince piled into the train with the rest of their class. The seniors had taken a school trip to Washington DC and for some reason the teachers and chaperones had thought taking the midnight train home was a good idea. Most of the students disagreed, they didn't want to be on the train for nearly 8 hours over night but they didn't have much choice.

"Probably because we're all odd?" Frankie spoke from behind Barry.

"Speak for yourselves." Maura spoke as she poked the Rizzoli boy in the ribs.

Jane let out a laugh, "Maur, you're probably the oddest of the bunch. You want to cut open dead people!"

Maura gasped and jokingly clutched her chest, "Well at least I'm original. All four of you want to be homicide detectives. We all know I'd be a horrible detective, I can't lie. Besides, I've wanted to be a medical examiner since before I met all of you."

Vince was bringing up the back of the group and had kept fairly quiet, "Can we just find seats please? My dogs are barkin'."

"What are you, Korsak? Fifty?" Jane joked and earned a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up. We'll see who's laughin' when I kick all your asses in the academy and make Lieutenant and all of you have to call me 'Sir'."

The group of five finally reached the back of the train, there were 4 seats unoccupied. Barry and Frankie sat next to each other, Vince across from Barry on the aisle and Jane across from Frankie in the window seat. Maura looked at the seats across the aisle to find they were all taken.

"Well, I guess I'll go find somewhere else to sit," Maura spoke as she turned to leave. "I'll see you all when we make it home."

Jane scoffed, "I don't think so, Isles. Come sit on my lap, you're light enough."

Jane didn't give Maura a chance to answer before she pulled the smaller girl's arm and she landed with an 'oomph' in Jane's lap, "Jane, I can certainly go sit somewhere else."

"Why would you do that when you can sit here with us?" Jane asked.

Frankie couldn't fight the urge to make a remark "Maura and Janie, sittin' in a tree."

He didn't get the chance to get the rest of the rhyme out as Jane kicked him in the shin and Barry flicked him in the ear.

"Shut your face, you're just jealous cause you don't have a beautiful girl sittin' in **your** lap." Jane smirked as her brother lowered is his head.

"Jane, you really don't have to let me sit on your lap. I can go find another seat; I can sleep until we get home."

"Will you just sit and talk with your friends? Jeez, Maur."

The five friends talked about all the things they had seen while in D.C. Jane had wanted to go to Quantico, the teachers said no. Maura was excited to see the White House but upset that they couldn't actually go in. Barry, Vince, and Frankie didn't care what they got to see as long as it meant not having to go to math class.

Two hours into the train ride, the three boys had fallen asleep leaving Jane and Maura to converse between them.

"Are you going to go to prom?" Maura leaned her head back on Jane's shoulder as she watched the trees go by.

"Nah, I mean, I don't know. I'm not sure. I wanna go but you know my ma. She's gunna want me to wear some big, puffy dress and go with some guy."

"Why don't you just tell her, Jane?"

Jane shrugged a bit, "I don't wanna disappoint her. Ma's big on family. How can I look her in the eye and tell her that I'm not gunna get married and give her a ton of grandkids?"

Maura sat up and turned to face Jane as best she could from the spot on her lap, "Jane, it's 2014. Same sex marriage has been legal in Massachusetts for years and there are plenty of other ways to have children than just sleeping with a man."

"I know that, Maur. But what if I don't wanna get pregnant? Or I don't wanna get married? Look how well marriage turned out for my parents."

"You aren't your parents, Jane. The divorce was your father's idea and his fault. I don't see you running away from someone young enough to be your child. You're too kind and loving for that. I know you don't like people to know how loving you are but that doesn't mean I don't know the real you." Maura grabbed Jane's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Jane sighed, "Maybe, the person I wanna spend my life with, doesn't wanna spend it with me, maybe that's why I don't wanna get married."

"Will you stop with the 'maybe'? You don't know that she doesn't want to be with you if you never ask."

"She's straight, Maura. That kinda just says it without having to ask." Jane let her head fall back and hit the seat behind her. "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep then, I'll still be right here when you wake up." Maura laughed as Jane closed her eyes.

It didn't take much longer for Maura to fall asleep with her head on Jane's shoulder.

Maura dreamed of prom, she dreamed of an emerald green dress that matched her own eyes. She dreamed of her date, of Jane Rizzoli. It was true that Maura wasn't gay but she wasn't straight either. No one knew how she really felt about Jane, she was very good at hiding things that she didn't want anyone to know. Maura was afraid to tell how she really felt, she wasn't sure who this girl was that her best friend was in love with, but she was fairly certain it wasn't her.

Another hour into the train ride home, Frankie felt Barry kick him, "Will you stop with the kickin'? I'm tryin' to sleep here."

"Quit your cryin', they're asleep, look." Barry tapped Frankie on the shoulder this time and pointed to Jane and Maura. "Vince, check this out."

Vince grumbled a minute before opening a single eye and looking at his friends, "When do you think they're gunna tell each other how they really feel?"

Frankie shrugged, "Hopefully soon. I'm so sick of listenin' Janie bitch and moan every time Maura goes on a date with some jockstrap."

"Shut up, she's a light sleeper," Jane's raspy voice caused the three boys to turn their heads. "I swear to God, if she hears you guys, I will kill you and I will make it look like an accident."

"Accident or no, I'd rather you not be in jail."

"Well that's our cue to go back to sleep." Frankie spoke as Vince and Barry nodded before closing their eyes.

"How much did you hear?" Jane let her head fall back with her eyes closed.

"From Frankie yelling at Barry to stop kicking him."

Jane scoffed, "I didn't even hear that."

There were a few moments of silence, Maura's head still on Jane's shoulder and Jane's arms protectively around Maura's waist.

Maura watched the expression on Jane's face, she was pretending to sleep but Maura could tell from the lack of eye movement that Jane was in fact pretending. The dirty blonde teenager brought a hand up to move Jane's unruly hair from her face, this caused Jane to scrunch her nose and forehead in reaction. Maura let out a small giggle before running a finger over the wrinkles in the Italian's forehead.

"If I knew it bothered you that I dated all those 'jockstraps', as Frankie put it, I wouldn't have kept on dating them." Maura whispered.

Jane took a deep breath and let it out, "It's not my business to tell you who you can and can't date, Maur."

"You're my best friend, of course it's your business."

"Yeah, but that's all I am, your best friend." Jane opened her eyes now, "I just want you to be happy, Maura. If you're happy, then I can be, too."

"But you're not happy, Jane. Frankie said it hurt you to see me go out with those boys." Maura began playing with the zipper of Jane's hoodie to keep herself occupied.

"Maura, it hurts because I'm in love with you. Happy now? I've said it. I'm in love with my best friend who happens to be straight and has a thing for jocks."

"Well, technically, you're a jock. You play softball."

Jane shook her head, "I play softball but I'm not your kind of jock. I happen to lack the equipment that fills out the jockstrap."

"You're right in assuming that I like jocks." Maura spoke as Jane rolled her eyes, "Stop rolling your eyes. Yes, you're right about my affinity for jocks but you're wrong also. No one ever said I only like the male species of jocks."

Jane picked her head up and looked Maura right in the eye, "What are you talkin' about?"

"I love you, too, Jane."

"Yeah, as a friend."

Maura chuckled and shook her head, "Who's the blonde now?"

Before Jane had a chance to answer, Maura placed a hand on the tanned skin of Jane's cheek and looked deep into her dark eyes.

"Jane," Maura spoke softly, "I'm going to kiss you."

Jane opened her mouth to answer but she didn't get the chance before Maura's soft lips connected with her own. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds before the girls pulled apart.

"It's about damn time!" Frankie smirked with one eye open.

"Go back to sleep," Jane kicked her brother has he closed his eyes. "Maura, will you go to prom with me?"

Maura smiled, "I'd love to but Sean O'Brien already asked me."

"Are you serious?! That dingus?"

Maura let out a laugh, "I was just kidding, Jane. I'd love to go to prom with you."


	6. Better Than I Know Myself

**Better Than I Know Myself**

_**This story popped in my head after I heard the Adam Lambert song "Better Than I Know Myself". Italics are going to be flashbacks. Also, there's some pretty strong language in this one, as well as the use of the term 'wop' which is known for being derogatory. I'm sorry if that bothers anyone.**_

Of course they had fought before, they'd been together for three years, and no relationship was perfect. But Jane knew this fight was different. She had said a lot of things she didn't mean to but she just couldn't take it anymore.

"_Well maybe if you __**tried**__ to be around more often, I'd think you cared!" Maura yelled with arms flailing._

"_You're fuckin' kiddin' me, right?" Jane rolled her eyes, "I work a ridiculous amount of hours every week just to feel like I can even support you. Gimme a fuckin' break!"_

"_I don't need you to support me, Jane, I have plenty of money."_

_Now it was Jane's turn to start yelling, "I fuckin' know you do, you throw it in my face every damn chance you get! I suggest we stay home and have a quiet dinner because I don't feel like blowin' money when there's food in the house and you go all Isles Family Foundation on me! Sorry that you lowered your standards and married a blue collar Italian instead of a fuckin' blue blood Italian. Shit happens! We can't all be fuckin' well traveled, silver-spoon brats!"_

_As soon as the sentence left her mouth, Jane knew it was a mistake. She also knew it was too late to take it back as the glass vase came flying in her direction. Lucky for Jane, she had quick reflexes and ducked out of the way as the vase hit the wall just three inches to her left, and shattered._

"_Fuckin' really?!" The detective screamed, "Now you're gunna start throwing shit?"_

Jane winced, she wasn't sure if it was the memory of the fight or the burn of the whiskey as it made its way down her throat. If only that had been the worst of it.

"_Yes, I'm going to start throwing shit when my wife wants to use my family and my past against me! I don't hold your past against, do I? I don't mention that maybe I'm afraid you'll do what your father did, do I?"_

"_Why would you even think that? I'm not my fuckin' father and you're always the one who said it!" Jane ran her fingers through her messy hair._

"_Yes, well I never thought you were until I caught you flirting with the new uniform officer working your sector."_

_Jane let out a laugh, "Really? You think I was flirtin' with the new uniform? The girl who just graduated the academy two months ago? The girl who is fuckin' married?! If I was gunna flirt with anyone other than my __**wife**__ it wouldn't with a girl like that!"_

_Maura looked Jane right in the eye, "Then who would it be? Huh? Enlighten me. We've only been married for a month but you seem to know that you'd be willing to flirt with someone else. One of the girls in my lab, or have you decided on going back to men?"_

"_You're fuckin' ridiculous. I didn't even like men when I liked them!"_

"_That sentence makes no sense, Jane."_

"_Now you start with that shit. I get it, Maura, you have more money than I could ever begin to imagine and you're smarter than me. I fuckin' get it!" Jane had never been this angry before, "What the fuck do you want from me? Huh? I work to try and prove that I love you, so I can provide for you. I'm not smart enough for you, is that it? You get all pissed off when I don't wanna hear about some new fuckin' article you're readin'. Well sorry; they make me feel fuckin' stupid. I'm lucky if I understand every other word that comes out of your mouth!"_

"_I never said you weren't smart enough, Jane."_

"_No, you only implied it. I'm just some big, dumb, wop with a gun, right?"_

"_No. I'd never use such a derogatory term to refer to you." Maura rolled her eyes._

"_I'm so fuckin' sick of this shit! Isn't this supposed to be the God damn honeymoon phase or some shit?"_

"_If you stopped working for five minutes, maybe we could have a honeymoon phase."_

_Jane laughed again, "Yeah, I'll just put out the APB for all criminals to stop killin' people 'cause my wife wants a honeymoon."_

"_Why must you always be so sarcastic?"_

"_Maybe I'm not smart enough for anything else." Jane scoffed._

"_Maybe you're right."_

_That comment sent Jane over the edge, Maura had called her stupid, she hadn't exactly said the word but it was all the same._

_The Italian stood there for a moment, amazed at the words that fell from her wife's mouth. When she regained her senses, the first thing she did was turn around and throw a fist at the wall. Once the initial pain subsided, Jane couldn't stop herself, she threw another punch and one more before Maura's screamed stopped her._

"_What the hell are you doing?! You just put a huge hole in the wall!"_

"_Well us dumb people usually resort to violence, right? That's all we know." Jane spoke as she threw another punch at the wall. "Guess I am like my pop after all, at least I have enough intelligence and love to not start swingin' at you like he did to Ma a couple times."_

_Maura gasped, "Jane, no one ever told me about that."_

"_That's cause Ma and Pop thought no one knew. Frankie was too scared to get outta his bed and Tommy was only a baby. I can't remember how many times I saw him swing at her and I can't remember how many landed but I know that one was too many." Jane was calmer now, her left hand hanging at her side, "But like you said, maybe I am like him."_

_Maura made a move to walk closer to her wife, "Jane, I'm-"_

"_No. Don't you fuckin' dare say it. You're right. I'm just some dumb, blue collar Italian that can't provide for her wife." Jane turned around to grab her keys from the table by the door, "I'm leavin'. I might be back, I might not be. Don't wait up."_

_Maura had tears in her eyes now, "Jane, please, don't go. I love you."_

_Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I love you, too, but I'm still leavin'."_

And here she was, sitting at the Dirty Robber, left hand throbbing and bloody, and right hand nursing her fifth beer since walking in the door about an hour ago.

"Jane?"

"Not now, Frankie, I've had a hell of a night. I just wanna get drunk and pass out somewhere." Jane answered her brother without looking at him.

"Maura's worried about you. She called me instead of Ma, thank God. We really don't need both of them worrying about you." Frankie motioned at the beer, "How many is that now?"

"Two."

Frankie looked to the bartender who held up five fingers, "Well, Morris here says that's number five. Let me see your hand."

Jane shot a look at the bartender as she reluctantly brought her left hand onto the bar and thrust it in her brother's direction.

Frankie attempted to open up Jane's hand but she winced and hissed with pain before pulling it away, "Ok. You're done; we're goin' to the hospital. That hand is fucked up."

"Whatever." Jane reached her right hand into her pocket, pulled out a couple of bills and slapped them on the counter, "Keep the change."

After four hours at the emergency room, Frankie pulled up to Maura and Jane's house with a now sober Jane in the passenger seat.

"Go make it right, Janie."

"What if I don't know how? Hell, it wasn't even completely my fault." Jane groaned at the pain in her hand.

"I'm sure it wasn't, you and Maura are both pretty damn stubborn but that's your wife now, Janie. She's not just your best friend or your girlfriend. You can't just have an argument and storm away and not talk to each other like a bunch of kids. You have to work it out. Whether it was your fault or not, you gotta make it right."

Jane smiled at her little brother, "When did you become all knowin'?"

"I always have been, just never had a use for it till now." Frankie laughed and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, "Make it right."

"I will, thanks for everything, Frankie."

Jane exited the car and walked up to the front door. It was just after three in the morning and she was glad she didn't have work in the morning.

As she opened the door, all the lights were off except the lamp by the front door. Jane closed the door, dropped her keys on the table and looked to her right. She hadn't remembered how angry she'd been or what even started the argument until she saw the hole in the wall and her own blood on the wall and floor.

"_I just wanted to take you out tonight, Jane. You've been working so hard and you need a break." Maura spoke after placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips._

"_I appreciate that Maura but really, I just wanna put on some sweatpants and find something on TV. Can we go out next week?"_

"_We haven't been out in months, Jane. We used to go out all the time; I just want one night out with my new wife." Maura sounded sad and it killed Jane._

"_Baby, I love you but I'm exhausted."_

"_Do you, though?" Maura mumbled under her breath._

"_Excuse me?" Jane sounded a little more irritated than she intended to, "Did you really just ask if I really loved you?"_

"_Yes, I did." Maura spoke firmly this time._

"_What the fuck kinda question is that? Of course I love you. I work my ass off because I love you. I married you because I love you." _

"_You don't act like it, though. You tell me you love me but you never want to go out with me anymore. You don't even want to have lunch with me at work anymore. It's like you're ashamed of me or something. Like you don't want to be seen with me," A single tear fell from Maura's eye as she spoke._

"_What are you even talkin' about right now? Why the hell would I be ashamed of you?"_

"_Well maybe if you __**tried**__ to be around more often, I'd think you cared!" Maura yelled with arms flailing._

Jane stopped and thought for a moment, Maura really was right. Jane had been distant lately, she hadn't had lunch with Maura in at least 3 weeks and most days, by the time she got home from work, dinner was cold, and she barely ate and then went right to bed.

"Christ, we've only had sex once in the last month." Jane shook her head, "I'm such a fuckin' idiot."

Jane cleaned up what she could of the pieces of the dry wall that lay in a pile on the floor. She grabbed a rag from under the kitchen sink and some spray cleaner and tried to clean the blood off the wall, the cast on her dominant hand made things a little difficult but she tried her best so Maura wouldn't have to clean it in the morning. The detective almost made a mental note to ask one of her brothers if they could fix the wall.

Once she was done cleaning her mess in the living room, she slowly made her way upstairs. At the top of the stairs, she could see the sliver of light coming from under the master bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she walked the few feet and pushed the door open to find Maura in bed reading.

"Before you say anything, I'm really sorry about the wall. I cleaned up the best I could considering…" Jane lifted her hand to show the cast and Maura sprang from the bed.

"Are you ok?" The doctor asked reaching for Jane's left arm, careful not to move it too fast.

"ER doc says I did a number on it, probably because I picked a spot on the wall with a beam directly behind it. Gunna be stuck in this cast for at least 6 weeks."

"Well thank goodness you didn't hit the brick column in the kitchen."

"Maura, listen, I'm really sorry about all the stuff I said earlier. I was bein' an asshole." Jane hung her head.

"Yeah, you were kind of an asshole but I still love you. I'm sorry, too. I should have never brought up Frank; that was unfair of me."

"I'd never cheat on you, Maur. You're the one I've wanted for as long as I can remember. I'd never do something like that and risk losing you." Jane pulled Maura toward the bed and pulled the doctor onto her lap. "I love you so much and I didn't realize how distant and all that I've been lately. But I promise, I'm gunna make it up to you. Tomorrow, anything you wanna do, I'll even go to an art museum if you want. The whole day is dedicated to you and everything you want. I want to prove to you that I really do love you and that I'm nothin' like my pop."

"I love you, Jane."

"I love you, too, Maura." Jane kissed Maura with all the passion and love she could muster, "Lay down. I may not be able to use my left hand but I got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Maura laughed as Jane winked and did as she asked, "Maybe we should fight more often if this is the outcome."


End file.
